Tsuzuki and hisoka
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: This is a one shot, basicly Tsuzuki messes up again and ends up getting sick. Sorry about the title name couldn't really think of any names for it


This is the first Descendats of darkness story that I have ever done so I hope that it will be go if not I appoligies. I wrote this because I really haven't anything better to do since Amethyst Kitsune is gone for 8 days on a mission trip thing so I can't rp on our descendants of darkness rp until she gets back.

This is a one shot

* * *

Tsuzuki's pov

* * *

I sat down under a tree in the park that was close to my place, I couldn't tell if it was the tears or the rain that fell down my cheeks. I could see people running; none of those looked my way as they wouldn't stop just to see a monster, someone who wasn't human sitting in the rain. I felt a cold breeze blow passed me, I wrapped me coat around me tighter not that it would do much as it was soaked through as well. I thought back to why I was sitting here, it started this morning when I tried to be helpful. I tried to help tatsumi, he had a lot of paperwork and I tried to help him and accidently messed up all the paperwork and he shouted before sending a shadow after me. Once I escaped the shadow I got shouted at by Chief Konoe and Watari for some reason and I still have no idea why they were shouting at me. I guess that they were just having a bad day or something like that; I decided to leave so that I wouldn't keep getting shouted at or mess things up anymore today. I decide to see Hisoka as he had called in sick but I guess I made it worse by doing that

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I had made Hisoka some soup to make him feel better but that must have made him feel worse. "Hisoka are you feeling better?" I asked him getting no answer I asked again before having a bowl come his way. The bowl hit the doorway, I took that as his answer and left_

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

I started shivering; I noticed that the rain wasn't falling on me. I looked up before seeing Hisoka; I went to stand before everything went black.

* * *

Hisoka pov

* * *

I dropped the umbrella that I had been holding to catch Tsuzuki so that he wouldn't hit his head on the hard ground, once having hold of Tsuzuki I teleported back to my bedroom. Once getting Tsuzuki in to some dry clothes I got him on to my bed which I can tell you was a little hard since he was a lot heaver then me anyway once he was on the bed I placed the covers over him. He still hadn't awoken, I placed a hand on his forehead he seemed to be burning up with indicated that he had a fever. I left the room before coming back with a bowl of water and a wash cloth; I placed the wash cloth in to the water before draining the excess water from the wash cloth before placing it on Tsuzuki's forehead. I walked over to the chair that was located in the back of the room before sitting down and started to read the book that I had nearly finished reading.

* * *

A few hours later (Tsuzuki's pov)

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes; I noticed that the room was dark and that I wasn't in my own house. I turned my head slightly before hearing a voice

"Don't even think about trying to sit up" A voice said. I couldn't really tell who the voice belonged to, then I thought back to the tree 'Hisoka' I thought, I felt a hand touch me on the shoulder. I tried to get away but another hand came to hold me down

"Tsuzuki stop, you'll make yourself worse, baka" the voice said again, I looked to see Hisoka. I stopped trying to push him away and laid against the pillows. "How did I…" I was saying before Hisoka interrupted me and explained to me what had happened and that the others had been worried when they couldn't find me and sent Hisoka to try and find me. I felt Hisoka touch my forehead "It seems your fever's gone down, however it's still there" Hisoka says "I'll make you some tea"

I watched him walk away from the bed, "Soka" I says, he turns to look at me "You don't need to do this you know" I say to him, I didn't really want to be a burden especially after what had happened with him throwing a bowl at me. He told me that it was ok and that I should get some rest. I closed my eyes before drifting off in to a peaceful sleep.

Fin

* * *

Please review

Chance that I may rewrite this when Amethyst Kitsune comes back


End file.
